So wie wir waren
by cennet
Summary: Sommer 1976: Die Schule ist vorbei und Hogwarts' Wunderkinder im Regelbrechen können es kaum erwarten, sich in der wirklichen Welt zu beweisen - nur Peter Pettigrew hängt ein bisschen in der Luft


Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts davon. Es ist alles JKR's.  
  
Author's Note: Meine erste Story und nicht besonders, fürchte ich, aber der Ausgangspunkt  
für alle weiteren. (Jetzt droht sie schon wieder...)  
Bitte schreibt mir, was ihr denkt, wenn's keine Umstände macht.  
  
~*~  
  
And they say that in our time  
All that's good will fall from  
grace  
Even saints would turn their face  
In our time  
And they told us that in our days  
Different words said in different  
ways  
Have other meanings from he who says  
In our time...  
  
Ultravox, Hymn  
  
~*~  
  
Das Jahr 1976 hat einen heißen Sommer.  
  
Es war eine Qual, die UTZe abzulegen, da sind sich alle einig. Die Tagestemperaturen machten das Lernen schon Wochen vorher praktisch unmöglich, und die Atmosphäre der Anspannung und Konfusion und allgemeinen Ungewissheit gegenüber allem, was draußen so vor sich geht, in der sich die Schule befindet, trug auch nicht gerade dazu bei, dass sich die Prüflinge besser konzentrieren konnten.  
  
Was blieb einem also anderes übrig, als sich die Nächte in der Bibliothek um die Ohren zu schlagen und sich gegenüber Briefen, Zeitungen oder was sonst einen darauf aufmerksam machen könnte, dass die magische Welt etwas Unvorstellbarem entgegensieht, blind und taub zu stellen.  
  
Die selbstgewählte Isolation war mitnichten eine friedvolle. Die Rivalität zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin, den beiden Häusern, die im Unterschied zu den anderen vorbereitet zu sein glauben auf das, was kommt, schlug höhere Wellen als je zuvor.  
  
Und alle Mühen der Löwen waren vergebens. Slytherin hat abgesahnt, wie es kein Haus in den letzten 20 oder 30 Jahren geschafft hat und wie es ihnen in den sechs Jahren zuvor nicht mal ansatzweise gelungen ist: Quidditchpokal gewonnen, Hauspokal gewonnen, der erste Platz in sechs von elf Prüfungsfächern ging an Slytherins. Dazu kommt der historische Umstand, dass sie den jüngsten Hogwartsabgänger in einem Jahrhundert zu sich zählen durften.  
  
Sie schlängeln sich durch die Schule, als würde sie ihnen gehören.  
  
Und der aufmerksame Beobachter muss sich fragen: Wo nimmt das Gelichter auf einmal das ganze Selbstbewusstsein her?  
  
Es war noch nie lustig, denkt Peter Pettigrew, als er sich auf gepackten Koffern ein letztes Mal nach seiner Schule umblickt.  
  
Nach den sieben Jahren, die sie hier verlebt haben – ihre behütete Jugend, wenn man so will – ist die magische Welt nicht mehr, was sie einmal war. Keiner weiß zu sagen, wie das vor sich gegangen ist.  
  
Als sie hierherkamen, waren es noch Gerüchte – eine Kette von Zufällen und merkwürdigen Vorkommnissen, die das Ministerium auf den Plan gerufen hatte. Jemand saß im Dunkeln und spann seine Fäden, doch das wollte lange Zeit niemand wahrhaben. Und wer zu eindringlich warnte, wurde als paranoid abgetan. Als man all die Komplotte, die Einschüchterungen und die kontrollierten Gewaltausbrüche dann schließlich unter einen Hut bringen und mit einem Namen belegen konnte, war die Erstarrung in Furcht bereits so weit fortgeschritten, dass keiner mehr wagte, diesen Namen laut auszusprechen. Ganz im Sinne des Erfinders.  
  
Doch von dem, was sich im Nachhinein als dramatisches Wechselspiel von schleichender Eroberung und raschem Niedergang präsentiert, hat man in den geschützten Hallen von Hogwarts bemerkenswert wenig mitbekommen.  
  
Nicht dass sie dummgehalten worden wären. Schulleiter Dumbledore ist ein kluger und weitblickender Mann, und wenn man es irgendjemandem zu trauen kann, in seltsamen Zeiten wie diesen seine schützende Hand über die junge Generation zu halten, ihren Mitgliedern eine unbeschwerte Entwicklung zu sichern und ihnen dennoch Verantwortungsgefühl und Bewusstsein für die sich anbahnende Veränderung einzuimpfen, dann ihm.  
  
Der Schrecken griff um sich, erfasste auch die Familien von Mitschülern, Bekannte und Freunde irgendwann, kam schließlich so nahe, dass man wusste, das eigene Leben ist nun in Gefahr. Aber irgendwie konnte man all dem doch immer noch entkommen. War das Leben nach wie vor angefüllt mit Lachen und Streichen und Plänen, die einen von einem Vollmond zum andern trugen. Herumtreiberfreuden.  
  
Das war die Gnadenfrist, wird Peter immer klarer, während der Sommer ins Land geht und sich allmählich etwas abkühlt. In mehr als einer Hinsicht.  
  
Vielleicht hat er schon die ganze Zeit gewusst, dass diese sieben Jahre in Hogwarts die beste Zeit seines Lebens waren. Diese sieben Jahre waren unendlich viel mehr als alles, worauf ein mittelmäßiger Mensch wie er je hoffen konnte.  
  
Denn das ist etwas, was Peter schon sehr früh im Leben begriffen hatte: an ihm ist nichts Besonderes, er braucht andere, die stärker und klüger und mehr wert sind als er, die ihm zeigen, wo's langgeht.  
  
James Potter mit seiner Begabung fürs Quidditch und seinem unerschütterlichen Selbstvertrauen.  
  
Der hübsche, temperamentvolle Sirius Black, der seine Intelligenz in erster Linie darauf verwendet, seinen verhassten schwarzmagischen Clan auf die Palme zu bringen.  
  
Und Remus Lupin, den die schwere Bürde, die er trägt, geduldig und verständig und reif für seine jungen Jahre gemacht haben.  
  
Allesamt Gryffindors bis zum Kern ihrer Seele. Sie strahlen so hell, dass etwas von diesem Glanz auch auf Peter fällt und obwohl er es nie auch nur ansatzweise schafft, seine eigene Mittelmäßigkeit zu verdrängen, so überlebt er sie doch besser im Licht seiner Freunde. Und in ihrem Schatten.  
  
Nun sind die Dinge anders und doch die gleichen.  
  
Einen weniger geeigneten Zeitpunkt für den beginnenden Ernst des Lebens hätte sich die Abschlussklasse '76 kaum aussuchen können. Nichtsdestotrtz liegt die Zukunft glitzernd vor ihnen und Peters Freunde ergreifen die Chancen, die sich ihnen bieten, mit der Entschlossenheit und Selbstsicherheit von Leuten, die wissen, was sie wollen.  
  
James verabschiedet sich wehmütig von einer professionellen Sucherkarriere – zum Entsetzen Ludo Bagmans aus ihrem Jahrgang, der sich das Angebot von den Wimbourner Wespen nicht hat entgehen lassen. James hat jedoch andere Dinge im Kopf.  
  
Da wären die Vertrauensbeweise seines Schulleiters. Es macht James stolz und glücklich, dass seine Freunde und er noch von der Schulbank weg in den Orden aufgenommen worden sind.  
  
Da wäre seine Freundin (endlich), die seiner so sehr bedürfen wird bei dem, was sie sich vorgenommen hat, dem Traum ihres Lebens.  
  
Da wären seine Eltern, die sich von ihrem Sohn erhoffen, dass er in ihre Fußstapfen tritt und sein Leben gleichfalls dem Dienst an der magischen Gemeinschaft widmet. Natürlich würden sie das niemals laut sagen, weil sie der Meinung sind, dass man sich seine Kinder nicht zurechtstutzen soll, aber James kennt seine alten Herrschaften gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie von einer Laufbahn im Zaubereiministerium, begonnen in der Abteilung für magischen Transport, angetan sein werden.  
  
Sirius, selbsternannter Rebell des fürnehmen und gar alten Hauses Black („Erster Platz in Astronomie! Die Schande überleb' ich nicht!"), macht sein Hobby zum Beruf und entscheidet sich für magische Architektur.  
  
Das hat ihn in den letzten Jahren viel beschäftigt und letztlich den Anstoß für seine Berufswahl gegeben: Wie haben die Hogwartsgründer die Gebäudekomplexe angelegt und vor allem geschützt? Mit welchen Vorrichtungen hält man Angreifer und Unbefugte draußen und – wie umgeht man sie?  
  
Sirius ist der selbständigste von ihnen, er wohnt aus bei näherer Betrachtung ziemlich traurigen Gründen allein, scheint es aber leicht zu nehmen, und einer Sippe entsprungen, deren Oberhaupt sich zitieren lässt. „Ein Haus, in dem man alle Zimmer kennt, ist es nicht wert, bewohnt zu werden." kann er es nicht lassen, in einem Fort alle möglichen erlernten und angelesenen Neuerungen an seiner Bude vorzunehmen.  
  
Remus hat eine Zusage von der Aurorenakademie und niemand verdient diese Auszeichnung mehr als er.  
  
Zweiter Platz in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zwar, aber das ist nicht Snapes Verdienst, das sind James, Sirius und Peter sich völlig einig. Wie soll ein Werwolf mit seinen monatlichen Fehlzeiten einen Besessenen schlagen, der im Leben keine größeren Probleme hat, als die Atmosphäre mit seiner bloßen Existenz zu vergiften?  
  
Remus lächelt schwach angesichts dieses Arguments.  
  
„Kein Schreibtischjob für Lupin, wer hätte das gedacht?" meinte er befreit grinsend, als er den offiziellen Bescheid mit dem Siegel der Abteilung für magischen Strafvollzug und Barty Crouchs Unterschrift in Händen hielt, und ließ die stürmischen Glückwünsche seiner drei Freunde über sich ergehen.  
  
Das Leben wird für ihn nie leicht sein. Auch nicht mit einem Mentor wie Alastor Moody, der doch tatsächlich meinte: „Soso, Albus schickt mir seine Enkeltochter und seinen Werwolf... naja." bevor er nach Frank Longbottom brüllte, der Eliza unter seine Fittiche nehmen sollte.  
  
Ein strahlendes Leben. Man kann seine Träume begraben müssen, von seiner hochwohlversnobten Familie enterbt werden oder mit den unglaublichsten Handicaps behaftet sein – irgendwie wendet es sich zum Guten, man weiß nicht wie.  
  
Die Zeiten sind noch nicht so miserabel, dass es für junge Leute keinen Reiz mehr hätte, ihre ersten Schritte von der Schulbank weg ins eigene Leben zu machen. Für die meisten jedenfalls.  
  
So gehen sie vorbei, die ungewohnt kurzen Sommerferien, auf die dann die ersten Wochen im Berufsleben folgen. Das Wetter verändert sich, Regen folgt auf Sonnenschein. Die Zugehörigkeit zum Orden ist noch ein feines Band – mehr eine Zusicherung an Dumbledore, ein Versprechen, auf wen er sich im Ernstfall verlassen kann, doch das wird sich schon noch ändern.  
  
Die Vier sehen sich an den Wochenenden (an denen James Lilys wegen oft genug unabkömmlich ist), meistens in London jetzt, wo sie alle lernen und arbeiten.  
  
Einmal im Momat werden große Flächen benötigt. Remus kann nach wie vor auf seine Freunde bauen. Seltsamerweise ist es jedoch nicht er, dem diese Treffen am meisten bedeuten.  
  
Sie sind Peters Bindeglied zu dem, was man gemeinhin als „gelebtes Leben" bezeichnet. Er hat es nur mit ihnen, während die Drei es jeder für sich haben.  
  
Begabt sein. Wissen, was man will. Gebraucht werden.  
  
James, Sirius und Remus wären irritiert, würde man sie jemals mit der Nase darauf stoßen, was sie von Peter trennt.  
  
Ja, James ist selbstsicherer. Ja, Sirius ist hübscher. Und ja, Remus ist klüger als Peter.  
  
Aber dass Peter das Gefühl haben könnte, ohne seine Freunde überhaupt nichts zu haben, das können sie sich nicht vorstellen.  
  
Sie sind viel zu echt, um begreifen zu können, dass andere in der Luft hängen und sich manchmal fragen, was es ist, das das Leben der anderen so besonders macht.  
  
An Stelle dieser andern sein... ein Tag im Leben...  
  
In ihrem Elternhaus in einem Dorf in Surrey liegt Lily Evans, das fünfte gleichaltrige Mitglied des Phönixordens, das vollkommenste Anathema zu Peter und wie er die Welt sieht, das sich denken lässt, ausgestreckt auf ihrem Bett und liest einen eben erhaltenen Liebesbrief.  
  
Es ist leicht zu vergessen, wohin es mit der Welt gekommen ist, wenn es noch solche Momente gibt, in denen der Himmel voller Geigen hängt. Auch wenn das Eingeständnis dieser Gefühle so unmittelbar mit der heraufziehenden Finsternis verbunden ist wie eine Quecksilber-Phosphor- Synthese mit dem Feuer.  
  
„Mum, Dad", hat Lily ihren Eltern gesagt. „Meine Welt ist in Gefahr. Aber ich war noch nie so glücklich."  
  
Sie sehen sich in jeder freien Minute, wenn James nicht im Ministerium ist und Lily nicht lernen muss.  
  
Allerdings nicht heute.  
  
Schwierige Schwarzhaarige ist ein gutes Stichwort.  
  
Ganz leise macht es Plop! unter ihrem Fenster. 5 Uhr haben sie ausgemacht. Lily springt vom Bett auf, fliegt barfuß die Treppe hinunter, reißt die Tür auf und späht ins Freie.  
  
Ihr Gast biegt soeben ums Haus und einen Augenblick lang kann Lily nur starren und weiß nicht, was sie mehr überrascht: dass es jemandem gelungen ist, Severus Snape zu Muggelkleidern zu überreden, oder dass ihm diese ungewohnte Aufmachung so gut steht. Sie wird sich jedenfalls hüten, über das eine oder das andere eine Bemerkung zu machen.  
  
Er ist auf den Tag ein Jahr jünger als sie, doch als sie beide auf den Stufen stehen und er neugierig an ihr vorbei ins Hausinnere linst – sie kennt sein Zuhause, er ihres nicht und er weiß so wenig, was ihn erwartet, wie sie es in der Nockturngasse wusste – fällt ihr auf, dass er sie inzwischen um einen halben Kopf überragt.  
  
Sie haben nur Briefe gewechselt seit den UTZen und die handelten hauptsächlich vom kommenden Herbst, deshalb weiß sie nicht, was er in der Zwischenzeit getrieben hat, das seine erschöpfte und gleichzeitig selbstzufriedene Haltung erklärt.  
  
„Du siehst fertig aus." stellt sie unverblümt fest. Sie beide haben sich noch nie mit Floskeln aufgehalten.  
  
Bevor einer von ihnen ein weiteres Wort anbringen kann, geht heftig die Küchentür.  
  
Oh nein, denkt Lily. Müsste sie nicht schon seit Stunden weg sein? Wo ist dieser Dursley, wenn man ihn mal braucht?  
  
„Ich träume doch wohl!" erschallt Petunias Stimme. Erstaunlich eigentlich, dass sie sich unter diesen Umständen so nah an Lily herantraut, wenn diese noch eine andere „Abnormität" bei sich hat.  
  
„Dass du dich nicht unterstehst, Leute.. Leute wie dich hierherzubringen!"  
  
„Das ist auch mein Haus." erwidert Lily beherrscht. „Ich kann hierher einladen, wen ich will."  
  
„Als ob es keine anderen Orte gäbe, an denen du dich mit deiner Art treffen kannst!" zischelt Petunia. „Schaff mir... das da aus den Augen!"  
  
Aber sie rauscht selbst wieder ab, noch bevor Lily explodieren kann. Der Luftzug, der von der Küchentür ausgeht, kühlt ihre heißen Wangen angenehm.  
  
„Schwesterlein?" fragt Severus, der sich bis jetzt anscheinend gut unterhält. Und auf Lilys erschöpftes Nicken: „Allerliebst. Noch Fragen zur Meliflua-Petition?" „Häng dich auf." sagt Lily zweideutig und zeigt auf den Kleiderständer.  
  
„Tut mir so Leid." meint sie, während Severus sich seiner Jeansjacke entledigt. „Ich war mir sicher, dass sie schon weg ist. Vernon kommt sie bestimmt gleich abholen. Lass uns lieber raufgehen, dem müssen wir nicht begegnen."  
  
Es wird ein friedlicher Abend. Lily bäuchlings auf dem Bett, Severus in ihrem alten grüngestrichenen Schaukelstuhl plaudern sie ausnahmsweise über alles mögliche und nicht nur über die Wissenschaft der Wissenschaften.  
  
Simon and Garfunkel vom Kassettendeck.  
  
I am a rock. I am an island.  
  
Das ist mein Lied, denkt Lily, aber ich hab hart daran gearbeitet und tu's immer noch.  
  
Severus fängt ihren Blick auf, als könnte er sich an zwei Fingern ausrechnen, was ihr gerade im Kopf herumgeht, und vielleicht ist das mittlerweile tatsächlich so. In dem seltsamen Gleichklang, der sich in letzter Zeit immer öfter zwischen ihnen einstellt, schweifen beider Gedanken weiter, konzentrieren sich auf einen Ort, viele Meilen weit weg.  
  
Für Außenstehende – wobei „innen" die magische Gemeinschaft bezeichnet – ist Castle Rock ein imposanter Steinhaufen im Tal der Felsen unweit Lyntons an der Nordküste von Devon. Und auch Hexen und Zauberer sehen nicht mehr als das, wenn sie sich Nicholas Flamels Behausung nähern – man kann nicht hinapparieren oder das Flohnetzwerk benutzen und Portschlüssel verteilt der Herr des Hauses schon mal gleich gar nicht.  
  
Sie werden den Fahrenden Ritter nehmen, wenn sie sich am 1. Oktober auf den Weg dorthin machen.  
  
Um Lilys Kindheitstraum wahr werden zu lassen. Die Wissenschaft der Wissenschaften. Von der sie fansziniert war, lange bevor sie den Namen Hogwarts gehört hatte.  
  
Zum ersten Mal in der dreitausendjährigen Geschichte der Alchemie wird eine Muggelstämmige als Scholastin aufgenommen.  
  
Möglich, dass Flamel und der Hohe Rat angesichts der politischen Situation eine starke Geste machen wollen, aber das kann Lily einerlei sein. Sie ist angekommen in der magischen Gemeinschaft.  
  
Sie hat in Dumbledores Büro gesessen, als er ihr zu ihrer Aufnahme gratulierte – in den Phönixorden und in das Ausbildungsverhältnis mit Nicholas Flamel – und ihn sagen hören. „Ich habe nichts anderes von Ihnen erwartet."  
  
Sie hat die Hand nach James ausgestreckt in einem Moment, von dem sie beide wussten, dass es nicht der passendste war, aber vermutlich ihr letzter.  
  
Sie hat im Turnier des Duellierclubs in einem Finale gestanden, das nicht ausgetragen werden konnte, und Severus' Blick über ihre verbundenen Zauberstäbe gehalten, während die Luft um sie her vibrierte von ihren wiedererweckten Flüchen.  
  
Priori Incantatem. Schwester verloren, Bruder gefunden.  
  
Und Lily denkt, dass das Schicksal sie einen merkwürdigen Weg geführt hat von jenem Tag an, als beim Frühstück im Freien eine kleine graue Eule mit einem Brief für sie auf der Armlehne ihres Stuhls landete, und dass sie jetzt, sieben Jahre später, alles hat, was sie jemals wollte: Dumbledores Anerkennung, James' Liebe und Severus' Freundschaft. Auch wenn es nicht ganz ohne ist, die alle unter einen Hut zu bringen.  
  
Was für ein Leben.  
  
Der Funke, den Peter aus eigener Kraft nicht schlagen kann – Lily, die Liebende, die Ehrgeizige, scharf und entschlossen wie ein Schwert im Angesicht der Bedrohung all dessen, was ihr lieb und teuer ist, besitzt ihn.  
  
Auch andere dürfen ihn ihr eigen nennen.  
  
Es ist spät geworden an diesem verzauberten Abend, der mit Bellatrix Blacks Verlobung enden wird.  
  
Die gedämpften Stimmen ihrer Familien folgen den beiden, als sie am Arm eines alten Schulfreunds durch den Kreuzgang spaziert, der den Garten der Nummer 12 umgibt. Ihre weißen Finger heben sich von seiner dunklen Kleidung ab, an eben der Stelle unterhalb des Ellbogens, an der sie das Mal weiß, wie auch sie eines trägt und die anderen aus ihrer Clique, mit denen sie die letzten sieben Jahre ihres Lebens geteilt hat.  
  
Es sind Freundschaften, wie man sie nur erlebt, wenn man jung ist. Freundschaften, in die man hineinwächst, bis man sich gegenseitig so ausfüllt, dass kein Raum mehr bleibt für Zweifel an den anderen oder an sich selbst. Aber die Bindung zwischen ihnen ist ja auch keine gewöhnliche, denkt Bellatrix.  
  
Procyon Avery, Rodolphus Lestrange, Severus Snape, Evan Rosier, Florence Wilkes und sie sind vereint unter dem Dunklen Mal, das sie alle zusammen und jeder für sich im Winter ihres sechsten Jahres empfangen haben. Slytherins junge Elite. Sechs von elf Prüfungsfächern, das sagt alles.  
  
Der Wind flüstert in den Bäumen und bewegt die Seerosen im Teich.  
  
Sie reden über die Testamentseröffnung von Alphard Black, die sechs Wochen zurückliegt. Bellatrix erzählt fröhlich, wie ihre Tante Olive den Ärmsten gleich im Anschluss vom Familienstammbaum gepustet hat, weil er die Stirn besaß, sein Vermögen ihrem Sohn, von dem in diesem Haus nicht mehr gesprochen werden darf, und ihr, Bellatrix, zu gleichen Teilen zu vermachen.  
  
„Sirius kann es brauchen." meint sie hämisch. „Gewissen Leuten steht es an die Stirn geschrieben, dass sie's im Leben nie zu was bringen werden. Der hat keinen Plan, wenn du mich fragst."  
  
Rodolphus lächelt auf sie herunter. „Im Gegensatz zu seiner Cousine." stellt er fest. Bellatrix blickt unter halb gesenkten Augenlidern zu ihm auf. „Tu dir keinen Zwang an. Sag's ruhig, wenn du es lächerlich findest." „Überhaupt nicht, Bellatrix. Ich kann es nur gutheißen. Eine Heilerausbildung ist immer eine hervorragende Kapitalanlage, das sage ich dir als Gringottsmitarbeiter."  
  
Sie lächelt, sein feierlicher Ernst kommt ihr entgegen. Sie hebt den Blick, als ihr bewusst wird, dass er sie immer noch ansieht. Geschmeidig löst er sich von ihr, um ein paar Schritte vorauszugehen.  
  
Dann dreht er sich wieder zu ihr um.  
  
Sie hat das merkwürdige Gefühl, dass ihr Gedächtnis diesen Anblick speichern wird, damit er ihr bis an ihr Lebensende erhalten bleibt. Was immer ihr noch bevorsteht in ihrem Leben, dieser Augenblick gehört von jetzt an dazu.  
  
Und Rodolphus, denkt sie, der ein zartes Kind mit wilden schwarzen Locken und riesigen, tiefliegenden Augen war, als sie sich kennenlernten, und aus dem ein schwerer, breitschultriger Mann geworden ist, in dessen Händen ihre eigenen, die ihr immer so unpassend groß vorgekommen sind, verschwinden, als er sie umfasst.  
  
„Bellatrix. Wir können nicht dasselbe Leben führen wie unsere Eltern. Wir haben die gewaltigste Aufgabe vor uns, die der magischen Kultur je gestellt wurde."  
  
„Und keinen Grund, davor zurückzuschrecken, Rodolphus" erwidert sie sanft.  
  
Sinnend sieht er auf ihre verschlungenen Hände hinunter.  
  
„Nein. Niemals. Und ich werde mich deiner würdig erweisen in der Welt die wir aufbauen wollen. Ich kann nicht sehen, wie mein Leben und mein Werk jemals vollkommen werden sollten, ohne dich an meiner Seite. Ich frage dich deshalb – " seine Augen fangen ihre ein. „wirst du auf mich warten, bis ich aus Frankreich zurückkomme?"  
  
Die Welt ist kein Ort der Fairness.  
  
Man kann es noch so schlimm treiben, man kann einen Stammbaum haben, der vor schwarzer Magie vibriert, man kann im Teenageralter anfangen zu foltern und zu morden und dabei auch noch das Gefühl haben, das einzig richtige zu tun, man kann der Geißel des magischen Großbritanniens zu Füßen sitzen und was es zu lernen gibt, aufsaugen wie ein Schwamm - man kann trotzdem von Leidenschaft und Hingabe erfüllt sein und von dem Gefühl, dass die Welt sich in manchen Momenten nur für einen selbst dreht.  
  
Es wird eine Zeit in ihrem Leben kommen, da werden Rodolphus und Bellatrix für jeden Schmerz, jede Wunde und jede Träne, die sie verursacht haben, mit dem doppelten an eigener Qual zahlen müssen und ausharren in einer Agonie, die alle Vorstellungskraft sprengt.  
  
Es wird der Tag kommen, da wird Lily das Einzige sein, was noch zwischen dem Fortbestand der magischen Zivilisation und ihrem Untergang steht, aber sie wird nur die Angst in den Augen ihres Kindes sehen und eine Kraft daraus ziehen, die die Verheerung zu Fall bringt.  
  
Was ist nötig, um stark zu sein? Loyal zu sein?  
  
Nicht das wirre, dumpfe Unterbewusste eines Peter Pettigrew, sondern der hohe, klare Verstand und das gefährliche Herz, wie sie ironischerweise sowohl Lily als auch die Lestranges auszeichnen.  
  
Man kann abschätzen, welcher Weg Menschen wie ihnen vorgezeichnet sein könnte, den Flamelschülern und den Riddleschülern dieser Welt.  
  
Bei einem Peter Pettigrew tappt man im Dunkeln. Man kann sich an Äußerlichkeiten orientieren, der sozialen Herkunft, dem Haus, das der sprechende Hut für geeignet hielt, den Freunden und Feinden, nur um letztlich zu dem Schluss zu kommen, dass die eben genau das sind – Äußerlichkeiten.  
  
Und man bedauert möglicherweise, dass man keinen Blick hinter die Fassade tun kann, auch wenn das bedeuten würde, erkennen zu müssen, dass dort nichts ist, was einen Blick wert wäre.  
  
Aber vielleicht ist es besser, es nicht genau zu wissen. 


End file.
